It is important to measure the height of loaded and unloaded trucks to determine whether they will fit without interference under bridges, overpasses, traffic lights and other potential obstacles along a route of travel. While this can be done with complicated electric eyes, radar devices and the like at major trucking terminals, it is often necessary to make at least rough height measurements in the field and the present invention provides a simple and economical tool for performing this function.